Comment ne pas écrire un Dramione
by Amand'ArtS'Creations
Summary: [TRADUCTION] - Vous n'avez jamais lu une Fanfiction qui vous fait rire encore & encore ? Parfait, voici donc une compilation de toutes les erreurs que vous pourriez faire en écrivant un Dramione. Vous pouvez rajoutez des erreurs en commentaire :) Review please !
1. Chapter 1

**How Not to Write a Dramione : par ANEwrites**

**Comment Ne pas Écrire un Dramione : traduit par Amand'ArtS'Creations.**

* * *

✮ **TRADUCTION** ✮  
_ Vous n'avez jamais lu une Fanfiction qui vous fait rire encore & encore ? Parfait, voici donc une compilation de toutes les erreurs que vous pourriez faire en écrivant un Dramione. Vous pouvez rajoutez des erreurs en commentaire :) Review please !_

* * *

✩ **Petit mot de la traductrice **✩

_J'ai découvert cette fic la semaine dernière & je me suis empressée de demander à ANEwrites, l'auteur, si je pouvais traduire sa fic. Je vous présente donc la version française, afin que vous puissiez également en profiter, si vous êtes "allergique" à l'anglais._

_Vous comprendrez que dans cette fic, les phrases en gras & entre parenthèses représentent l'avis de l'auteur._

Bonne Lecture et rendez-vous en bas ㋡

* * *

_**✬ Chapitre 1 ✬**_

* * *

OMG, salut! Mon nom est Hermione Granger, et j'ai 21 ans. **(Pas d'auto-présentations ! Personne n'aime ça.)** Mon copain Ron et moi vivons en Angleterre avec mon chat. Aujourd'hui, nous allons au café en bas de la rue, et puis nous allons faire du shopping, parce que j'aime acheter des vêtements et d'autres choses. **(Hermione n'est pas du genre à aimer le shopping. Ça ne serait pas elle.)**

Ron me laissa pour me prendre un cappuccino **(C'est le monde de la sorcellerie voyons.)** Et je me suis assis à la table, en attendant qu'il revienne. Soudain, un mec vraiment mignon avec des cheveux blonds est entré dans le café. Il avait les yeux gris, les cheveux blonds et était super sexy. **(Devinez qui ? Je sèche.)** Il attira mon attention pendant une seconde et je rougis. Puis il me fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers une autre fille, à une autre table. Cette fille était blonde aussi, et avait les yeux verts.

Je me sentais un peu jalouse, parce qu'il était vraiment mignon. **(Tu as déjà un petit ami ! Encore une fois, ça ne ressemble pas à Hermione.)** Puis je me souvins que j'avais déjà un petit ami. **(Parlé trop vite -_-) **Que devais-je faire maintenant ? (**Peut-être serai-je avec lui ? Je ne sais pas.)** Ron revint avec deux gobelets en plastique.

"Voilà, Mione. Je t'ai pris un café à la vanille française." dit-il, en mettant les tasses sur la table.

«Je déteste ce café ! Tu oublies toujours tout." ai-je dit, agacée. **(Mademoiselle, il vient t'acheter quelque chose ! Sois reconnaissante.**)

"Désolé ... Prends le mien." Ron me tendit son cappuccino au potiron.

"Merci, Ron." dis-je heureuse, **(Lunatique ?)** et mis une paille dans la boisson. "Alors, où veux-tu aller ?"

"Allons chez Macy, et ensuite nous pourrons aller chez Best Buy. **(Pourquoi deux sorciers iraient dans des magasins moldus ?)** J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui s'achète là-bas."

"Encore pour toi ? Et moi donc ?" **(Sois reconnaissante, Mione.) **dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Nous allons chez Macy. Penses-tu que je veux y faire du shopping pour moi ?" demanda-t-il avec colère. **(Je serais en colère aussi.)**

«Je déteste Macy ! Bordel, Ron ? Sais-tu encore quelque chose de moi ?" Hermione jeta la tasse à la poubelle férocement et claqua la porte du café. **(Changement brusque de point de vue !)** Ron était assis là passivement, **(UEA - utilisation excessive d'adverbe) **et fit un clin d'œil à la fille de la table d'à côté. **(Avec une petite amie comme la tienne, je suis également disponible, Ron.)** C'était Lavande Brown. **(Évidemment que c'était elle. -_-)**

"Hey Lavande ..." Ron commença à discuter avec Lavande. **(Garder d'autres filles en option, au cas où.)**

"Salut Ron." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, et dit en jouant avec ses cheveux **(Blond platine ? Lavande est-elle toujours blonde ?)** "Continues-tu de sortir avec Hermione ?"

"Oui." Répondit-il calmement.

"Eh bien, si tu changes d'avis, voici mon numéro." Elle lui tendit un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone. **(Oh My Gosh, Lavande n'est pas une prostituée, bordel ! C'est une fille normale avec un cœur. Arrêtez de faire d'elle une prostituée.)** Appelle-moi, articula-t-elle.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, que je transmettrai bien évidemment à l'auteur.

→ Amand'ArtS'Creations ←


	2. Chapter 2

**How Not to Write a Dramione : par ANEwrites**

**Comment Ne pas Écrire un Dramione : traduit par Amand'ArtS'Creations.**

* * *

✮ **TRADUCTION** ✮  
_Vous n'avez jamais lu une Fanfiction qui vous fait rire encore & encore ? Parfait, voici donc une compilation de toutes les erreurs que vous pourriez faire en écrivant un Dramione. Vous pouvez rajoutez des erreurs en commentaire :) Review please !_

* * *

✩ **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes **✩

anouk : Merci mais ce n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que traduire :)

French inconnu : Effectivement. Pour l'histoire des Veela j'en lis une actuellement, "Une âme pure pour deux démons" d'Indocile.

[ s/9008744/1/Une-Âme-pure-pour-deux-démons ]

Et c'est une assez bonne fic.

Rita : Merci beaucoup ;) C'est très gentil à toi.

* * *

**- À tous les reviewers -**

Merci d'avoir reviewé, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai transmis vos idées à l'auteur, qui a déclaré qu'elle les utiliserait certainement

dans le prochain chapitre et qu'elle vous remercie de votre participation. Et quand je dis "prochain chapitre", c'est vraiment

le prochain ! ANEwrites l'écrira, ce troisième chapitre. Quand, je ne sais pas !

**- À tout le monde -**

J'espère que ce chapitre est mieux traduit que le précédent.

Bonne Lecture et rendez-vous en bas ㋡

* * *

_**✬ Chapitre 2 ✬**_

* * *

En sortant du café, je me sentis mal. Je veux dire, Ron ne me connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le devrait. **(Si tu ne lui criaispas dessus tout le temps, je suis sûr qu'il voudrait mieux te connaître.)** Je dois arranger ça entre nous. Mais, entrant à nouveau dans le café, je vis Ron parler à Lavande. **(Je ne savais pas que les garçons ne pouvaient pas parler avec d'autres filles quand ils sont en couple. Je ne comprends pas toujours les filles, et pourtant, j'en suis une.)** J'étais sûre qu'il essayait de flirter avec elle ou quelque chose du genre ! J'étais en colère. Lavande donna à Ron un morceau de papier, puis sortit.

Ron la regardait de la façon dont parfois il me regardait. **(Confus et frustré ?)** Ce n'est pas juste! **(La vie n'est pas juste, chérie.)** Le gars blond me regardait. Il avait des yeux gris orageux, tirant sur le bleu. **(Magnifique description sur la couleur des yeux. Vous vous croyiez dans Twilight, hein ?)**

Je vis une jeune fille brune à la porte. **(Changement brusque de point de vue).** Elle avait des cheveux brun doré qui tombaient en boucles douces autour de son visage. **(Qui est-ce donc ?)**

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" demanda Nicole, ma cousine. Je l'accompagnais alors qu'elle était à Londres pour le week-end. **(Trop mignon)**

"La jeune fille à la porte." ai-je dit, le regard vitreux. **(Comment peux-tu savoir ? Je sais que Malefoy est prétentieux, mais il ne se regarde pas dans un miroir tout le temps.)**

«Elle est jolie. Hey, c'est Hermione Granger, non ? Et son petit ami, Ron Weasley ?" dit-elle.

«Tu as raison, je ne l'avais pas remarqué." **(Dit celui qui en fait allé à l'école avec eux, et les haïssait !)** Hermione ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle était à l'époque de l'école! Ses cheveux touffus étaient devenus doux et bouclés, et ses yeux étaient brun chocolat, chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. **(En même temps, à Poudlard, tu ne regardais pas ses yeux.)**

Elle faisait une scène à son petit ami, et le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes. Weasley se leva et s'en alla. **(Sans cœur)** Elle le suivit, sortit, mais alla dans une direction opposée. Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé. **(Moi aussi, Drago, moi aussi)**

"Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais à cette salope ?" ai-je hurlé, furieuse. **(Oh My Gosh, Hermione, tu ne peux pas la traiter de salope juste parce qu'elle parlait à ton petit ami !)**

"Elle n'est pas une salope. Tu es partie à l'école avec elle." Répondit Ron, les sourcils froncés. **(Réponse rationnelle de Ron.)**

"Alors tu prends sa défense ?" J'étais folle de rage puisque Ron n'avait pas vu Lavande pour ce qu'elle était, à planter un couteau dans le dos, voleuse de petit ami, salope. **(*Siffle* C'est beaucoup d'injures hein!)**

"Non, je ... Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? Tu es tellement collante, tu veux toujours plus, et tu as toujours ce stupide chat avec toi. C'est bon, j'ai fini. Toi et moi c'est passé." **(Ron, merci d'avoir remarqué cette nouvelle Hermione.)**

«Est-ce que tu romps avec moi ?" Demandai-je, incrédule. **(Il était assez clair quand même. Et puis, tues la sorcière la plus intelligente de ton âge, figure-toi)**

"Oui. Désolé, Mione. Nous pouvons être toujours des amis." **(Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends... PewDiePie, toi, tu sais comment le chanter. [*])**

"Non, nous ne pouvons pas. J'en ai marre, moi aussi. Tu ne me connais même pas, tu regardes d'autres filles alors que tu es en couple, je ne peux plus faire face à tout ça. Bye, Ron." **(Tes raisons sont beaucoup plus légitimes que celles de Ron, hein ? Normal, tu es la victime.)**

"Fais comme tu veux." Ron sortit du café comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je voulais pleurer. C'était le pire jour de ma vie. Je sortis également du café et, alla à mon appartement.** (Sérieusement, Hermione ? Tu es vraiment triste ?)**

Sur le chemin, je remarquais une jolie petite robe dans un magasin. Je venais de rompre, alors je décidai de me faire plaisir. (**Oh, je viens de rompre avec mon copain ! Achetons une robe de soirée, c'est une très bonne idée !)** À l'intérieur du magasin, je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi, et me toucher l'épaule. Me retournant, je vis le mec blond du café.

"Salut." dis-je timidement.

"Hé, Granger."

"Comment tu connais mon nom?" demandai-je, confuse.

«Je suis Drago Malefoy, tu te souviens de moi ?!" **(Alerte)**

* * *

**[*] PewDiePie : Commentateur de jeux vidéo d'origine suédoise sur Youtube. Enfin, si c'est bien le PewDiePie dont parle Wikipédia.**

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, que je transmettrai bien évidemment à l'auteur.

→ Amand'ArtS'Creations ←


End file.
